


Can't Do This Without You

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [17]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, married Alec and Ellie, not a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd better wake up.  I can't do this without you," Ellie says to Alec late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Do This Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @larrness on tumblr, who wanted "You need to wake up. I can't do this without you." And while I almost did buy a ticket for the Angst Train, I got distracted and this is what actually happened.  
> Here be no actual angst.
> 
> This is a standalone. It's not part of my series.

In retrospect it had been a shit plan. The baby wasn't due for twenty-two more days, of course there'd be plenty of wiggle room. Of course Alec could go present that class at the rural policing conference two and a half hours away in Bowlingbrooke. 

After all, Tom had been six days overdue. Fred had been four. The Miller boys had apparently got comfy chairs and Netflix and took up permanent residence in Ellie's womb until the doctor evicted them.

Alec Hardy's second daughter was apparently a little more impatient to meet the world.

By the time Ellie had just about convinced herself those really weren't contractions she was feeling, her water had broken. At that point an urgent phone call to her husband seemed a brilliant idea.

Alec's phone rang. And rang and rang and rang while Ellie restlessly alternated between pacing and bracing herself against the kitchen wall.

Ellie hissed into the phone as it rang incessantly, "Wanker! You better wake up because I can't do this without you."

Lucy was there, (and whether this was a blessing or a curse remained to be seen.) She helpfully chirped, "Well, technically, you can do that part without him. Just needed him to put her in there."

Ellie gave her sister a dubious look. She disconnected the call and immediately redialed his number.

"Lucy, I don't even wanna think about what that says for you...." She moaned, doubling over. "Oh, holy shit.....but he was there for the puttin' in, he better fucking wake up and get here for the takin' out if I have to cross my damn legs 'till he gets his arse back to Broadchurch!"

"Hullo..." a sleepy Scottish voice croaked. "Did I dream it or did you call earlier?"

As another contraction gripped Ellie's midsection, she made sure that Alec Hardy was well and truly awake on the other end of the line.

Alec made good use of his siren, without a shred of guilt. Five hours later, he cradled tiny Anna Beth Hardy snugly in his arms and kissed his wife. He had arrived before his daughter, and because of that, his wife no longer wanted to throw a cup of piss at him.


End file.
